Second chance
by Lady Esme
Summary: Harry wishes himself a second chance and he gets one! Suddenly Harry finds himself with family and friends. Harry is not the BWL Neville is. rating may go up don't know for sure. AU alternate reality.
1. Chapter 2

**A/N** I've read tgriugh the chapters and decided I dind't really like them, so I changed them a little. Als o the prologue dind't fit in with the rest of my story, so I changed it a little. All the chapters are now 1. My chapters are really short!! I'll try to make them longer. Sorry if you thought it was a ew chapter.

**Prologue**

He sat on the stairs, he wanted to be alone his friend could go to hell for all he cared. Anger build up inside him, they were only with him for fame! Hermione for a good job, and Ron for fame, those bastards! Tears escaped his eyes, he hadn't cried since his second birthday, when his uncle had given him a "birthday present", no not his uncle, that bastard was never his uncle. He stood up, maybe dive in the lake would clear his head. he was confused, he dind't really know who his real friends were. sighing he stood up, dusted himself of and walked in the direction of the lake.

But before he could reach the lake, he was stopped. By his former friends acting like nothing was wrong. Silently he turned away, walking back to the Gryffindor dormetories. When he reached his bed, he coulnd't think of anything to do but sleep, he didn't want to face the world, not yet. After the defeat of Voldemort life became empty, like he had nothing to live for. And with fear in his heart he couldn't deny this thought, it was true anyway.

**THIS IS A LINE!!!!**

"Just one little push Lily dear" James Potter said to his wife.

"One little push?! Why don't you just do it see if you like it!" James winced, his wife angry at him and in labour. He was so deep in thought that he was startles when he heard a smal cry.

"Lily?" Just then the nurse walked into the room.

"Congratulations it's a boy" She smiled and gave the baby to his mother and left. James whooped with joy. Our son, he thought, my baby boy. He looked at Lily and saw she was just as happy as he was. He walked over to her to take a first glance at his son. _His son._

"Harry" he said "his name is Harry",

Lily smiled at him "after your father?"

"Yes", on that moment the rest of the marauders choose to show up.

"Prongs! How's Lily? How's the Baby? Is it a boy or a girl?

James laughed, "We have a baby boy his name is Harry". Sirius jumped around the room, "Jaaaaay a new generation marauders coming" he grinned. Lily raised an eyebrow, "and who's to say that he won't look like me?". Sirius stopped mid jump and fell face forward on the floor. "you just had to ruin my hope hand't you?"

"Yes Sirius, I live to destroy your hope"

When everyone left Lily turned to James "Do you think I'm a bad person James?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm so happy it's Alice's son instead of mine! I'm happy that Harry isn't the child of the prophecy!"

"No" he said "I don't think you're a bad person, "because I thought exactly the same thing, I'm happy that my son isn't born on the end of July but on the beginning of August, you're not a bad person Lily, you just want the best for your son, as do I". He kissed her soundly on the lips. "I have to go home now, have sweet dreams". He turned to harry's crib and kissed his son on his forehead. "goodnight Harry"

The years grew by and Harry grew older ( he's now 7 ), he couldn't be happier with his second chance, Voldemort was gone, Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived, his parents and Sirius where alive, he had a little brother - who was just too cute!! – and the best of all: he could be himself, no more act like the BWL a typical Gryffindor and all that, but be himself, Harry a shy boy who just dind't want to fight.

Harry laughed at his dad and 'uncles' antics, Sirius had just dumped water over his dad's head when he wanted to inpress his mom, needless to say she wasn't impressed. On this moment his dad chased his uncle around in a circle, while cursing all the while with words that could make a sailor blush. A misschievious twinkle appeared in his eyes. "mom?" he asked" what do the words that daddy is saying mean?". At this James froze and turned deadly pale when he looked at his wife. "When your older honey", she said to me, while a glint appeared in het eye. "honey, your dad and I have to talk, why don't you look after your brother? I nodded, I really dind't want to be here when his mom "talked" with his dad. "I wil go with you prong jr." Said Sirius, with that he scooped me up in his arms and raced to the house.

Happily Harry bit into his toast. Even with enough food, instead of the small bits and pieces that the Dursley's had given him, he remained small and fragile.

He pouted and looked at his father, then towards his mother. Neither of them were small. Then why was he so small?

"Mom, why am I this small?". His mother sighed and puts her knife on the table. She lookes at his father. A warning bell ringed in his head, why were they reacting this way? "Honey.." She hestitated, what was wrong? 'When you were born you were already small and weighed much too a little. The doctors said that you never will become as tall as we are.' She laughed encouraging to him. All of a sudden Harry lively mood had disappeared as snow for the sun. "I always will remain smaller than the rest?", His father nodded.

END FLASHBACK

That had been a couple years ago, Harry was now fifteen years old and was still smaller than his peers, first he was teased about it, but later they found it cute. ( female population) Harry did not know what he found worst.

Even if he was then fifteen, he did not go to Hogwarts, people thought that he was a squib, He dind't care they thought that he and his familt knwe better. That and Harry rather went to a muggle school, and learning at home from his parents.

However his younger brother Morgan went, and came home with tales about the ghosts, the teachers and all the pranks he had done, about the Quidditch games and girls. Harry always listened attentive, curious to know what has been happening to his old friends. He had been astonished to hear that Neville had become arrogant, his fame clearly went to his head was what Morganhad said.

At this moment he sat in the library, his father and mother were to work and Morgan was out with some friends. He had the house for himself. He tookt a tome and sat down, he was surrounded by centuries of knowledge. He looked at the title: recognise the animal in yourself by Belle Beast. He laughed softly, an animagus book, He wanted to become one sinds third year.

_An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into a particular animal at will. This ability is not innate: it must be acquired by magical means. All Animagi must register at a central authority; it is illegal to obtain this ability without registering,._

_Each Animagus has a specific animal form, and cannot transform into any other animal. The animal cannot be chosen: it is uniquely suited to that individual's personality, like the Patronus charm, and in some cases the Animagus will change into the same animal used in the person's Patronus.  
Similarly, when an Animagus transforms it is always into the exact same animal (i.e. same markings, same colours, etc.). When an Animagus registers, they must record all the defining physical traits of their animal form so that the Ministry can identify them._

He skipped a bit, he already knew this.

_Animagi have full control over their transformations and retain their minds, whereas werewolves' transformations are involuntary and include severe changes in personality. In addition, an Animagus elects to turn into an animal but a werewolf has no choice. After the person has transformed into a werewolf he no longer remembers who he is; he would kill his best friend if he got anywhere near him. A werewolf only responds to the call of his own kind. The only way that a werewolf can retain his sanity, intelligence and memory while transformed is through the use of the Wolfsbane Potion._

The complete afternoon was spend reading and practising. He took his glasses of and closed his eyes. God he was tired.

Harry did not know how long he had slept when his mother shook him awake.  
"Dinner is ready", she smiled at him, "did you spent the whole day in the library?" Harry nodded stood up stretched himselve and walked towards the kitchen behind its mother.  
That evening when Harry lay in bed and stared to the ceiling, he knew that this could not become better. He had family and friends (muggle friends)

But all good things came to an end, his parents had decided that it became time to go to Hogwarts.

**A/N THIS IS A RE-POST SPECIAL THANKS TO SYLKIE !**

He had to go to Hogwarts. His first real home. He didn't really know if he should be happy or sad. When he first came to this universe he did want to go to Hogwarts, but later on he didn't know if he could stand seeing his friends alive again. They weren't his friends, not his Ron not his Hermione. What if they were different? But now his parents had decided that going to Hogwarts was a good idea, and deep down he knew that this day would come. He just didn't expect it.  
He was fifteen now, and that meant he was going to be in his fifth year. One year above his brother.  
Today was the day he and his family where going to Diagon Alley to reintroduce himself to wizarding society. He sighed; this was going to be a looooooooooooooong day. Trotting downstairs Harry saw his father standing next to the floo while talking excitedly with his mother. "Morning mom, dad."  
"Hello dear, ready for the trip." his mother asked him, while checking the list for Hogwarts.  
"Yeah I'm ready." Harry sighed, he didn't want to know what his mother had planned, she had a look in her eyes that made him a little afraid of her. He  
looked at his father, who in return looked as hopeless as him. Slightly unnerved he looked back at his mom, he wished he hadn't. If the glint in her eyes before this didn't unnerve him, this surely did! She had planned something and he didn't know if he should run for his life, or stay. All his instincts told him to run, and they where never wrong. He prepared to make a run for it, but was too late. His mother had already caught his hand and started talking to him about how much fun they where going to have. A shiver went down his spine. He was trapped.  
Harry and Lily were finished shopping for his school supplies, well almost finished the only had to get his school robes. And that was where Lily's eyes took on a dangerous glint. Harry gulped loudly, and stared at his mother whispering with madam Malkin.  
He didn't like it one bit, he should've run while he could. But noooo, he just had to stay, and now he was surrounded by giggling women. How? Just how could this have happened?

FLASHBACK

While his mother and madam Malkin where talking he looked around the shop, and found out that they were the only ones there. He walked further down the shop and looked at all the different fabrics, some of them were really beautiful, and others had Dumbledore written all over them. He smiled when he remembered his old mentor; thanks to him Harry had a real sweet tooth. While looking around the shop, he had driven himself into a corner, making it really easy for his mother and Madam Malkin. And in an eyewink Harry stood on a fitting stool being cooed over 'how adorable he looked'. During which time the other woman joined in about what clothes would be perfect for him. And which clothes fit him best.

END FLASHBACK

And that was where harry was now, being surrounded by only females, and having absolutely no say in what he should get. (I don't know what I should add to this scene…so I'll jump to the next.)  
They were finally home! Harry all but sprinted to his room, away from his mother, before she could do anything else. His mom had decided that his clothes just wouldn't do, and that led to the clothing incident as he called it now. But no, that wasn't everything; he also had to correct his eyesight. Well that actually wasn't that bad, but, after that he had to go to the hairdresser in order to get rid of that rat's nest his mom had said. He was now lying on his bed with long curly hair, and no it wasn't just past his shoulders or anything. Which would have been fine, but it had to be all the way to his hips. The hairdresser had insisted and his mother agreed.  
He had been right from the beginning. This had been a long day, and it was only seven!  
When he went to bed that night he felt like he couldn't have been happier even in spite of the incident. He had a family, friends (muggle) and in about a week he was going to Hogwarts. True he was a bit nervous about that, but he didn't want that to get him down. Thinking about the Hogwarts houses and in which house he would get in he fell asleep.

They stood in front of the floo, impatiently waiting for his brother. "Morgan, hurry up, we'll miss the train if we don't leave in a minute."  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." When Morgan was downstairs his father hurried everyone through the floo, and as usual when coming out of the floo, Harry was spit out of the floo. "I hate floo." he mumbled. His parents only laughed at him while his brother helped him up.  
"We have to hurry, the train is about to leave."  
"And whose fault do you think that is?" Morgan blushed and said nothing, only dragged Harry with him to the train and waved goodbye to their parents. On the train they looked for Morgan's friends, all the while Morgan was talking about his house. Gryffindor. Harry smiled at his enthusiastic brother. "I don't think Gryffindor is the house for me." he said softly.  
"What? Why not?"  
"Well for one, I'm not one for recklessness, and I do like my books." he said grinning.  
"You and your books, never seen you without one of them." Morgan smiled and looked around for a bit when his eyes fell on something. Harry looked the in the direction his brother had. "Did you find your friends?"  
"Yes, they're that way." Morgan dragged his brother over to meet his friends. You could say Morgan was one of the popular guys; he could get along with  
(almost) everyone. Harry smiled when he looked at his little brother with his friends. He was sitting in a corner acting like he was reading a book about potions while he observed his brother and his friends. Closest to the door was a boy with brown hair and amber colored eyes from the Ravenclaw house named Adam, and from what Harry saw he was a prankster. Then you had a girl with short red hair and glasses, her name was Amber and she was in the same house as his brother. From what harry had seen till now, he thought his brother had his eyes on her. Harry grinned, Blackmail material. Last but not least there was a boy, Matthias, who had blond hair and brown eyes. He was from the Hufflepuff house.


	2. The sorting, and first day of classes

**The sorting, and first day of classes  
****A/N The characters of the harry potter books aren't mine, unfortunately.**

The trip to Hogwarts was an easy going ride. They talked and had fun. Matthias it seemed was a brilliant chess player, and Harry had fun playing against him. Granted he only won two out of five games, but he had improves greatly from playing against him. Matthias it seemed was a natural teacher, patiently enough to explain it. Not as some redhead he knew.

When the train stopped Harry wondered for the first time how it would be on Hogwarts. It didn't seem any different from his world Hogwarts, and it probably wasn't, but still how were the people here? Were they nice? Questions of that kind were ringing through his head. It didn't seem likely that everything had changed. _But everything I knew had already changed, his parents were alive, he had a brother, people he never heard of before were going to Hogwarts. _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hagrid calling for the first years. He knew he had to go with them, in this weather! What a bummer.

His parents didn't care in which house he was going to be, and that was a great relief. He smiled when he thought about his parents, and couldn't imagine his life without them anymore, he really loved them and his brother.

_His dad had called him to his office for a talk, now that he was going to Hogwarts. And now he sat there uncomfortably in his chair. He hoped it wasn't going to be THE TALK!  
"Harry", his dad said "it's about time that I talked to you about the Hogwarts houses, I can't have my cute little son going there and know nothing about it"  
He smiled at his dad, but frowned about the cute and little part.  
"Well first we have Gryffindor, and the first thing I have to say about it is; that we don't care in which house you're in, you'll still be our son  
"Harry smiled watery at his dad "Thanks dad, that really means a lot", his dad smiled at him, and ruffled his hair.  
"Now about Gryffindor, __Gryffindor_ _is well known for bravery and chivalry. The house colors are scarlet and gold, and the house is symbolized by a lion. It was my house when I went to Hogwarts", his dad stroke a pose, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
"__Hufflepuff__ is well known for loyalty, fair play and tolerance. The house is symbolized by a badger, and the house colors are yellow and black. Your mother's best friend was in that house. __Ravenclaw__ value wit, creativity, beauty, and wisdom. The house is symbolized by an eagle and the house colors are blue and bronze", his father ran a hand through his hair. "The last house is Slytherin, in my school years I had some difficulties with them, I hope you won't have them, now __Slytherin__ value ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The house is symbolized by a serpent, and the house colors are green and silver."_

Still smiling he went through the doors of the great hall, with the first years. He was going to be in his fifth year. Not as tall as his peers, he was still taller than the first year students. And that brought some eyes on him, he squirmed not liking the attention. He was relieved when the sorting hat started to sing.

A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
(_the song from1994)_

Names where called, but he didn't really pay attention. Till he was the only one standing there. Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "Welcome students old and new, as you see there is still one student left, this is Harry Potter. He was homeschooled, but his parents decided he should go to Hogwarts. I want you all to be nice to him", he looked at Dumbledore, and those familiar (annoying) twinkling eyes.

Sitting on his bed he thought about his sorting.  
_"so who do we have here? Hmmmm, Harry Potter? I was wondering when you would hop by. Now where to sort you? I see you were once sorted in Gryffindor, however I will not sort you there. You are undoubtedly brave, but you've outgrown Gryffindor. Slytherin won't do either, it's all there but you're to mild mannered now. So the choice is either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, well it better be HUFFLEPUFF"_

He smiled at the warm welcome he had received from his house, maybe this could work out. And he could see his brother more often now that he went to Hogwarts too.

It was early when he woke up, he slowly stretched. His mind not fully awake yet. He realized that he was at Hogwarts once again. And a large smile spread over his face. Slowly he went about his morning ritual, taking a shower, changing into his school uniform. When he was finished he went to the great hall, not really surprised when it wasn't busy yet. Looking around he saw Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slyherin table (big surprise), his goons nowhere present._ Maybe he doesn't have them in this universe._ When he saw Draco looking at him,, he gave him a small smile and looked at the doors. Wondering when their timetable would arrive, he really would like to know how his classes were here.

Twenty minutes went by, he saw his brother walking to the Gryffindor table. And gave him a small wave. Matthias came to sit beside him, saying a soft hello. Harry smiled at his brother's friend, who was still dead on his feet. Professor Sprout came from the head table, when most Hufflepuffs were present, and handed them their timetable. Harry looked at his, his first class for this day (Monday) was Herbology, he liked this class, and he was good in it. After all those years doing his aunt's garden he should be. Smiling he went to collect his books for today, Herbology, potions, ancient runes and Care of Magical Creatures (CoMC). He hoped his first day would go well. Collecting his books he went to his first class for this day; Herbology.

The morning classes went by fast, his first class was with Slytherin, and he was paired with Draco Malfoy. ******Mallowsweet was the plant they were studying, and making them ready to use for the divination classes with Firenze. Mallowsweet was a plant that the centaurs burn, observing the fumes and flames to refine the results of their star gazing.  
At potions they were making a **Confusing & Befuddlement Draught, studying the ingredients and their effects. The last class of the morning was Ancient tunes with Ravenclaw.

After lunch with his brother , he went outside for his CoMC class. And Hagrid was the professor, a small sense of foreboding went through him, Hagrid was well known for his likes of dangerous creatures, and Harry wondered what creature they would be studying in this class.  
JARVEYS, they were studying overgrown ferrets, one that can talk, but only insults. First it was funny, till one of those things flirted with him. FLIRTED! He was now officially freaked out, everyone would be after an overgrown ferret flirted with them. He couldn't be more happy when classes were over.

**A/N here's the new chapter, sorry for the wait. Please review! ******


End file.
